1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to a imaging technology, especially a system and a method for controlling scanning planes of imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some imaging devices (such as magnetic resonance, CT and PET-CT) with traditional scanning operation, in order to completely scan a target, the scan plane will need to pass that target accurately. Therefore, an general method comprises following steps: scanning one group or two groups of scout images so as to obtain part of the image of the target through the scout images; then defining the position and orientation data of target through part of the image (the position and orientation can be decomposed into three dimensions that are perpendicular to each other) in order to establish its necessary scan plane, which allows the scan plane to pass that target accurately, so as to accurately define the target. Taking a needle shaped device as an example, firstly, a group of planes that are at a certain angle with the needle shaped device to scan the device. (Referring to FIG. 1) to obtain a series of scout images. Each plane of the scout image obtained may appear as a cross section image of a needle shaped device in the form of a point. And then a scan plane 5 is established according to the points on the cross section image (referring to FIG. 2), after that the scan plane passes through those points, so that the image of the needle shaped device can be completely shown on one picture. IF the scout image 6 obtained can not well illustrate partial image of the target to be scanned, the operator may repeatedly scan the scout image until obtaining partial image of the target to be scanned which is recognizable, and then the operator scans the target to be scanned, however, the method may cause a low efficiency of scanning operation.